


Promiscuous Angel

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Butt Plugs, Cas walks in, Degradation!Kink, Degrading Name Calling, He just wants a sandwich, Human!Lucifer, Lucifer gets wet, Lucifer in a skirt, Lucifer sings and dances to Britney Spears, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Set sometime after the events of Season 11, Sex, Sex against the kitchen sink, Teasing, Teasing!Lucifer, Top!Sam, canonverse, cross-dressing, established relationships - Freeform, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lucifer gets it in his head to be a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promiscuous Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought this really pretty pink, grey, white, and black plaid mini skirt today, and I thought that Lucifer would really like this skirt. And thus this fic was born. 
> 
> That, and there's not nearly enough crossdressing!Lucifer and Sam losing control.

One of Lucifer’s many endearing qualities that Sam has to think about his brother naked for is his habit of getting into “girly” moods, as Dean’s come to know them. Lucifer had discovered women’s clothing very shortly after becoming human and every so often, the former Devil would dress up in a skirt or a dress and flirt with Sam until Sam loses control and fucks him against the nearest surface. 

Lucifer also doesn’t do anything by halves, and today was no exception, Sam noted as he watched his boyfriend leave their shared bedroom. Today, Luci had opted to wear black flats with a bow on the toes, white knee socks with lace on the hem, a pink, white, black, and grey plaid mini skirt; a white button down that was tied under where his boobs would be if he had them, and a grey sweater. Sam took a whiff of the air and noted he had put on his favorite rose perfume. Sam knew there would be some sort of panties and garters underneath the tempting skirt, and he also knew that today the only kind of thinking he’d be doing is with his dick. 

“Morning, Sam.” 

Sam turned and smiled at his boyfriend. “Morning, Luci.” He inhaled sharply as he took in the black eyeliner and mascara that framed Lucifer’s icy blue eyes and the hint of pale pink lip gloss on those delicate lips. “How are you doing this morning?” 

“Good.” Lucifer pressed up against Sam, giving a slight roll of his hips. His morning wood was taking an interest in the friction. 

“Did you feel like being pretty today, angel?” Sam asked with a soft smile. 

“Yes,” Lucifer purred. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, baby,” Sam chuckled, his hands resting on Lucifer’s bare hips. “Why wouldn’t I?”    
“I dunno,” Lucifer said shyly, leaning in to softly kiss Sam’s neck. “Coffee?”

“Yes, go get us coffee,” Sam chuckled. “Just gonna go use the bathroom real quick, alright?” He playfully smacked Lucifer’s rear, watching him do a little jump and gasp. 

“Sounds good, Sam.” The former angel smiled and slipped out of Sam’s hold to go make coffee, swishing his hips in a tantalizing manner. 

Sam watched him go and swore. 

_ “Fuck. _ ”

 

The incidents happened all day. Lucifer standing on tiptoe to reach something in the kitchen, the skirt riding up to give a peep show of the soft pink lacy panties and snow white garters underneath. Lucifer bending over to pick up something he dropped, showing off the garters and how well the panties accentuated his rear. Lucifer swaying his hips in time to 90’s pop songs and somehow flawlessly getting through the choreography of “Hit Me Baby One More Time.” Watching Sam attempt to translate one of the Men of Letter’s texts that was written in Latin and sucking on a lollipop obscenely. God forbid if the two met up in a more secluded spot in the bunker, because Lucifer would turn and grind on Sam expertly, making sure the skirt was hitched up so Sam could feel the lace through the denim of his jeans. Skipping away giggling if Sam tried to take things further. 

Dean watched (mostly) everything with an amused eye. “See, I’m glad Cas doesn’t do things like that,” he said, sipping his beer as they watched the news that night. 

Sam smirked. “That’s because Cas isn’t the one bending over and begging to get fucked,” he snarked. 

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean grumbled, shifting slightly. Sam gave a knowing look- Lucifer’s shifted like that numerous times- and turned to watch Lucifer dance in the kitchen as he cleaned up from dinner. 

_ Hey, over there _

_ Please forgive me _

_ If I’m comin’ on too strong _

“More Britney Spears?” Dean groaned. 

“Yes, Dean, more Britney, because he likes it when he’s in this mood to tease me,” Sam mumbled, thinking  _ naked Dean, naked Dean, naked Dean.  _ It was, however, getting to the point where thinking about his brother naked (or having sex with Cas) didn’t do anything to will down his throbbing erection. 

_ If I said my heart was beating loud _

_ If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_ If I said I want your body now _

_ Would you hold it against me? _

_ ‘Cause you feel like paradise _

_ And I need a vacation tonight _

_ So if I said I want your body now-  _

_ Would you hold it against me? _

Lucifer was finished cleaning, so he was now full on dancing. Although ‘dancing’ is probably generous. Lucifer was pretty much fucking the air, with the hip rolls and ass pops he kept doing, and then little turns he’d do where the skirt flared up and gave a peepshow of the panties underneath. His sweater had been abandoned at some point, leaving him in the tied off, sleeve rolled up button down. The shirt had gotten  _ soaked  _ during Lucifer’s washing of the dishes, and therefore became see-through. Sam finally saw rock hard nipples that had tiny silver barbells in them. 

It was this, ultimately, that made Sam stop thinking with whatever little brain he had left in his head and started thinking with his dick. 

_ Give me something good _

_ Don’t want to wait, I want it now _

_ Drop it like a hood _

_ And show me how you work it out _

Lucifer needed to be  _ stopped. _

Sam stood up and walked over to where Lucifer was bent over a chair that he had been using as a dance prop, shaking his ass in the air, skirt flipped completely up to show off the pale pink lace panties and a darker pink plug. 

Sam wound up and landed a solid smack on the former angel’s ass. Lucifer jumped and gasped, standing up and looking at Sam. “Mmm, hey there,” he purred, playing with the collar of Sam’s V-Neck. 

“You need to be stopped,” Sam murmured. 

“Do I now?” Lucifer smirked. “Well, maybe I don’t want to stop.” 

Dean had, wisely, left the room. 

“Oh, but you’re gonna,” Sam smirked, pushing Lucifer up against the sink and kissing him deeply. His lipgloss tasted like cotton candy, and the two of them moaned as the kiss turned feral, nipping and biting each other’s lips. 

“Noticed you’re all plugged up for me, angel,” Sam crooned as he began kissing and nipping along Lucifer’s chin. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer moaned. “Wanted you to be able to fuck me right away.” 

“Well that was nice of you,” Sam purred. He slipped his hands underneath of Lucifer’s skirt and slipped the panties off of him easily, tucking them into his jeans pocket. “Little souvenir,” he chuckled as he lifted Lucifer onto the counter. The former Devil whined and rocked his hips needily. 

Sam tugged Lucifer to the very edge of the counter and gently pulled the plug out, nipping and leaving marks along Lucifer’s collarbone and neck. The plug got thrown onto the floor, the two of them knowing that they would clean it thoroughly before returning it to their tool box, and the hunter slid three fingers easily into Lucifer’s well-lubed hole. 

“Surprised you didn’t soak those pretty panties of yours, you’re so wet for me,” Sam breathed. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips, the skirt flaring out to cover what Sam was doing to his ass but unable to conceal the throbbing erection between them. 

Sam slid his fingers out, causing Lucifer to whine from the loss but watched hungrily as his hunter undid his fly and pulled his cock out just enough so he could fuck Lucifer with it. With one smooth thrust, he slid into Lucifer. 

The former angel cried out in pleasure and bounced eagerly. 

“I know, angel, I know,” Sam groaned, tightening his grip on Lucifer’s hips to stop his rocking until he felt like he wasn’t going to blow his load quite yet. Grabbing the hose on the sink, he turned the water on and waited for Lucifer to be fucking himself onto Sam’s dick with enough force. He turned the hose on.    
Lucifer gasped and arched into the water as it covered his torso, making his shirt even more see through. 

“You’d work very well at Mardi Gras or on spring break, with wet T-shirt contests and you were a girl,” Sam grunted as he fucked into Lucifer. “You’d have no shame, would you?” 

“N-n-n-no,” Lucifer stammered his confession, eyes sliding shut as Sam’s dick began sliding over his prostate. 

“No, you wouldn’t, ‘cause you’re a fucking slut,” Sam murmured. “You’d do it ‘cause you’d want everyone to see you wet and naked with rock hard nipples. You’d get all the Mardi Gras beads for flashing everyone and you’d just  _ lap it up,  _ wouldn’t you?” 

“Yes, Sam, yes!” Lucifer moaned, biting his lower lip. 

Sam’s voice dropped even lower. “I’d even bet you’d just. . . let someone turn a hose on this pretty ass of yours before it got spanked red hot, wouldn’t you?” 

Lucifer keened and whimpered. 

“What’s the matter, little slut?” Sam whispered.  “Need to cum?”

“Y-y-y-yes, please, Sam, please!!” Lucifer begged with a whine. 

“But you’d ruin your pretty little skirt,” Sam teased. 

“Sam, please, wanna cum, please!!”    
Neither of them could last long with this game. “Cum,” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer cried out in pleasure as he came, white cum staining the underside of his skirt as he shook and writhed on the kitchen counter. 

Sam lasted five more solid thrusts into Lucifer before he came too, growling. 

Lucifer slumped against Sam bonelessly. 

“Hey there, I got you,” Sam whispered, holding onto Lucifer tightly as he slowly slipped out of him. “I got you, beautiful.” 

They sank to the floor, Lucifer curled up into Sam and starting to come down from his high. Sam managed to snag a bottle of water and coaxed Lucifer to drink it, praising him gently the entire time and maintaining body contact with him. 

“FATHERDAMMIT!”

They both roused their heads to look at Castiel, who look flustered. 

“I just want a sandwich,” the seraph said sadly. 

“Then get a sandwich, we’re not stopping you.” Sam smiled. 

“You two just  _ fornicated _ on the kitchen sink,” Cas lamented as he opened up the fridge to grab a few things. “You have a  _ bedroom  _ for sexual activities.”

“And risk him getting away with being a little tease? Yeah, no. You would’ve done the same thing with Dean,” Sam said. 

Cas shrugged and left with his food. 

The two giggled and Lucifer cuddled more into Sam. 

It was a while before either of them spoke.

“Sam?” Lucifer murmured. 

“Hmm?”

“Could we. . . try the whole getting my ass wet before a spanking thing sometime?” A blush covered the Tempter’s cheeks. 

“Of course,” Sam purred, kissing the flushed skin. “Whatever my angel wants to try.”

Lucifer smiled sleepily and nuzzled into Sam. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Sam kissed him tenderly, watching Lucifer drift off to dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
